In the Dying of the Light
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: One Shot - Two friends enjoy an evening of peace, watching the sun go down over Gondor. NO SLASH, JUST FRIENDSHIP!


**I do not own any of the recognisable characters. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

The evening was warm and sweet, a gentle breeze drifting from the Bay of Belfalas, playing with their hair and carrying with it, the distant cry of gulls. The two figures were out on the king's balcony, looking out over Gondor. One stood tall and lithe with the mysterious elegance, possessed by his kind. The second figure was shorter, dark hair, streaked with silver covered his head and his eyes were battle-worn and tired. Sitting in a large chair at the side of his tall friend, the aged man looked peacefully content as the setting sun warmed his face. The first figure looked less comfortable as another cry of gulls echoed from the shores afar.

"I know that you intend to sail mellon- _nín_." Aragorn said quietly. Legolas looked up, a pair of grey eyes meeting his, pulling him out of his daze. The sea had been calling to him; his yearning to board a ship to the undying lands was growing stronger every passing day.

"Only when there is nothing left for me here." Legolas replied. "While you still live, I shall stay."

"Then I better hurry up hadn't I?" Aragorn replied, a sparkle of laughter in his wrinkled face. Legolas turned, to look out towards the coast again. "Promise me something sprite." Aragorn said quietly, looking up at his friend from his chair.

"It depends what that something is, _filthy_ _human_." The prince replied, countering his friend's playful insult.

"That if it becomes too much, and I have not yet passed. Promise me that you will go anyway." Aragorn knew that this was a hopeless request. He knew of the elf's intentions and he knew that Legolas would not have been persuaded to go, even by his father.

"While you still live, I shall stay Estel." The Mirkwood Prince repeated.

"Promise me then, that you won't wait too long." Aragorn said. "And take Gimli with you. He is not as content here as he shows. He too yearns for a change." Deep down Aragorn knew of his other reasons for wanting the pair to leave together. When he had gone, he knew that there was a danger of the elf loosing himself, and having the dwarf around would ensure that it would not happen. He didn't voice these reasons, there was no need to. The meaning of words, already spoken rang clear through Legolas's mind.

"I promise mellon- _nín_ , that I will not wait too long before departing. Even if I could." The elf said.

"The pull is that strong?" Aragorn asked, his eyebrows rising slightly. He had sensed distress around the elf for some time; however, he hadn't realised just how much pain Legolas was enduring, underneath the strong front.

"Yes." The prince admitted quietly. "Ever since the Hobbits…" He didn't finish his sentence. There was no need to, for the king of Gondor understood the words perfectly. The fellowship was dying off, one by one and he, himself was only the latest victim of time.

"What of Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"If he wishes to sail then yes, I promise I will take him with me. We have an unfinished competition that needs to be completed." Aragorn let out a small chuckle at the elf's words before looking towards the dying sun, fading over the top of the mountains.

"Hannon le, mellon- _nín_." He sighed; closing his eyes and feeling the last light of the sun warm his face. Legolas looked down at the king with a sad smile. For several years, the pull of the sea had been tugging at his mind. However, as his friend endured his last few months of existence, the beckoning of the waves had become almost unbearable. He refused to remove himself from Aragorn's presence though. His friend needed him now, more than ever, and Legolas would be damned if he would not say goodbye properly. He realised that Aragorn had fallen asleep and chuckled at his friend's peaceful face.

"Tolo, hanar- _nín_." The prince said softly, placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Gin nedh-degithon. You will be more comfortable." He helped the old king to his feet and settled him on the large bed before calling for a manservant. "Goodnight Estel. Oltha-mae." He said softly as the manservant entered the chambers to prepare Aragorn for bed.

"You too Legolas." The king replied. The tall elf nodded and left the rooms, knowing that in the morning, there was a possibility that Aragorn would not rise.

* * *

 **Elvish Translations;**

 **Tolo, hanar- _nín_ – Come, my brother**

 **Gin nedh-degithon – I will lead you inside**

 **Oltha-mae – Dream well**

 **Hannon le, mellon- _nín_ – Thank you, my friend**


End file.
